


I Won't Beg

by Pl4tinumDraco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pl4tinumDraco/pseuds/Pl4tinumDraco
Summary: This is a short scene of torture that I wrote when I was feeling particularly vicious.It was inspired by a torture scene from A Year Like None Other. I just copied the sentence structure and the writing style, and kept the theme of torture.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Year Like None Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742072) by [aspeninthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspeninthesunlight/pseuds/aspeninthesunlight). 



“Save his neck for last,” Wayne repeated. “But do whatever you’d like until then. Make the boy beg me for mercy.”  
I don’t beg for things that will never be granted, James projected in his mind, part of him satisfied to see the monster shocked at the thoughts he was witnessing. I don’t. I won’t. I can’t...  
“Make him scream,” Wayne added, relaxing in his throne, leaning his chin on one fist.  
And that, James could not help doing, though he put every effort in it. Six times he felt the fangs sink into his flesh. Six times he bit his tongue and clenched his eyes shut. But all his torturer did in response was sink them deeper, and find the places that hurt the most.  
James screamed then. He screamed until his throat was raw, and struggled against the chains, and before it ended, he bucked like a wild thing, but the chains held him in place, for all of it, every bit, even the last. By then James was devoid of all his clothing, hanging from the manacles with his feet dragging in the air. Every bit of his skin was covered in puncture wounds, blood sleep out of them like a hideous masterpiece.  
It was then, as his latest screams were echoing off the stone walls, that the worst came to pass.  
James wished for death, but even if his wish was granted, he wouldn’t go quietly. When the beast stuck it’s nose too close to his mouth, he snapped at it, nearly catching the end in his teeth. It’s response was immediate, though it glanced to Wayne for approval before plunging the fangs into his skin, sucking the blood out as if it were the Elixir of Life.  
Not once, not twice, but again and again in some parody of a vampire romance did those fangs slide past his skin and into his veins. Tears slid down James’ face, an ocean dripping and sliding past the skin and into his open mouth. He tried to scream but no sound would come out, and it came to him that the beast had sucked out his voice along with his blood. The chains released him. Now it was hands holding him, but they were not an anchor to this reality. Losing his grip on life, James felt himself slipping away into a darkness, into an oblivion that stoppered his grief, that took away the pain, that soothed and healed and whispered, from somewhere far away, that he had done well.  
Because he hadn’t begged, not once. He hadn’t given Wayne the satisfaction.


End file.
